The present invention generally relates to magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an information signal on and from a magnetic disk, and more particularly to a dual head type magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing the information signal on and from both sides of a flexible magnetic disk by a pair of magnetic heads.
Conventionally, there is a so-called dual head type magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus provided with a pair of magnetic read/write heads so as to perform recording and/or reproducing of an information signal on and from both sides of a flexible magnetic disk by respective heads. In such a magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus, the magnetic heads are provided such that one of the heads is offset in position relative to the other by about four to eight track pitches depending on the recording density in a moving direction of a carriage carrying the magnetic heads to avoid crosstalk between the information signals recorded on both sides of the magnetic disk.
In such an apparatus, even if a first track on the side O of the magnetic disk has the same track number as a second track on the side I thereof, a track radius of the first track differs from that of the second track. Responsive thereto, there appears a difference in resolution between the information signal reproduced from the side O and the information signal reproduced from the side I of the magnetic disk. This difference in the resolution becomes significant with increasing recording density and causes a problem in the recent magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus designed to operate with an increased recording density.